


Driven Crazy

by ziegler



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Flirting, Foreplay, Making Out, Romance, Teasing, Yuri, makoann, set in P5 strikers era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziegler/pseuds/ziegler
Summary: Whether or not her girlfriend is the designated driver, Ann never misses a trick to make her hot under the collar.
Relationships: Niijima Makoto/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 9
Kudos: 53





	Driven Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! holy shit it has been a Hot Minute since i last wrote a fic! i haven't been able to update at ALL over the last few months because the visual novel i was writing, LOVE BAKUDAN, finally came out! idk if everyone who supported me during that time found out, but thank you so much! it's all done and dusted and i may have broken hands now, but a huge ass yuri game is now out into the world!
> 
> i really wanted to get something done for femslash february but i think my energy levels were still recovering from LB, so of course i find the energy to do this two days after FF ends (ノ°Д°）ノ︵ ┻━┻
> 
> anyway! hello to my fellow makoann lovers! i've liked this pairing for a LONG ass time but P5 strikers finally gave me the kick up the ass to actually write something for them! i had a blast writing it! this is just a lil one shot i did for fun. i hope you enjoy!

“Mako-chan? Are you sure you're going to be okay driving all that way? We can stop to rest somewhere pretty soon, if you want.”

“I'll be alright,” Makoto replies absent-mindedly, though that's not really because she's driving.

Makoto knows she's one of the only members of the Phantom Thieves that can actually drive. Makoto _also_ knows that she has a duty to protect those around her in the spacious, well-lit campervan that Sojiro actually entrusted to her, and she knows the third thing, too; which is that her girlfriend has opted to sit next to her the entire roadtrip, and _that_ is what contributes to her currently absent-minded, vacant state of being.

“Alright,” Haru replies with a chirp and a smile. “Well...I'm always here if you need me.”

Makoto replies with an approving noise, but what she enjoys far more than Haru's offer is soon to be experienced. Girls flirting with her, girls presenting her with confession letters...she can't help but feel her eyelashes flutter a little at knowing just what's going on besides her as a result.

The early evening sun is beating down through the windshield of the van, and besides Makoto, Ann has her knees hunched up against the dashboard. The engine whirrs beneath them with a comfortable, virtually unnoticed vibration, and the windows are open enough where a cooling breeze is somehow surviving long enough on the highway to come through.

But Ann is leaning back against the seat in that kind of way where only _Makoto_ can recognize it well; Ann is leaning in a slight, almost slouch that suggests two things. One, she's totally over this summer heat, and two, she's entirely jealous that Haru is paying Makoto yet _another_ bout of attention again, and she can't do much else about it, either.

The sunlight feels like it's burning Makoto's arms as she grips to the steering wheel, and she shifts in her seat in a futile attempt to quell it whilst she relishes the delight of desire. Ironic, really, after everything that just happened in Shibuya; but she can't deny it. She always does like it when Ann reminds her that she's _taken_ , even through little tells like this.

“You okay?” Makoto eventually mumbles with a smirk. Ann clears her throat, and laughs as she replies quietly.

“Mhm.”

“So you're not okay.”

“I didn't say _that_ now, did I?” Ann replies with a mischievous tone of voice. Makoto grins.

The laughter behind them of their friends begins to get a little raucous from the way Futaba, Ryuji and Yusuke have successfully spilled playing cards across the floor. Mona is disbelieving on how they can even stand to _look_ at playing cards after the incident with Alice Hiiragi, whilst Sophia is intent on turning this entire debacle into data.

It's standard. This really is just another day for the Phantom Thieves. It's always been this pleasant, disorganized, wonderful chaos that Makoto loves to join in with, and on any other day, to see Ann having a wonderful time at her side only really serves to make her fall that much more in love.

“Well...” Makoto replies with a chuckle that always makes Ann weak at the knees. “You don't have to say anything to make me understand what you really mean.”

“That's true. Me and _only_ me. Right?”

Ann grins knowingly. Makoto winks, and Ann feels herself laugh giddily.

“...Of course.”

“You're _far_ too charming when you wanna be, huh?”

“So I've heard.”

Ann beams, and Makoto feels her ego swell from how Ann adores her.

After being reminded of just why she loves Ann in the ways she does, both Makoto and Ann fall silent for a few minutes in thought. Makoto isn't stupid. She does know that Haru has feelings for her. But really...it's barely still a secret about herself and Ann across the entirety of Shujin, let alone their friendship group. If the feelings still persist past Makoto being taken, there's not a lot she can really do about that.

Makoto sighs quietly and somewhat wearily, whilst Ann winds down the window a little more.

Leaning momentarily out of the window, Ann squeaks her impressively short shorts against the red pleather of the passenger's seat. The blast of wind outside is somewhat cooling as it tussles through her blonde hair, before, after a few moments, she returns back to reality...and turns her blue eyes to the person she loves.

“Makoto?” she asks quietly over the electrical click of winding up the campervan's window. Makoto raises an eyebrow.

“Mm?”

Despite only giving her a cursory glance as she continues to steer the campervan along, Makoto can tell that Ann is now smirking in a way that she can recognize it from a mile away.

She shifts her bodyweight in preparation to be embarrassed in some capacity.

“We're...gonna be in pretty close quarters with everyone else tonight,” Ann begins with a knowing smile in her voice. “Aren't we?”

Makoto's hands grip to the steering wheel a little harder.

She does a good job of pretending it doesn't faze her on the surface; though the several months of intensity between them let Ann know the little tells across her body.

“...I guess,” Makoto replies half-heartedly, though her heart in truth is bursting. “You'll have to be on your best behaviour.”

“Well...you know I've never been any good at _that_.”

Makoto chuckles, and Ann is the one who feels her heart flutter this time. The laughter in the back of the van is even more rowdy now that Ryuji has decided to suggest _karaoke_ , of all things, to which Joker and Yusuke have proudly stepped up to the plate.

“...They sound like they're having a good time back there.”

Ann giggles, uninterested in the friends behind her for the time being.

“Mm...”

Her gaze lingers on Makoto's skin as they pull up to a traffic light. Makoto can't help but grin as she turns to her girlfriend.

“May I help you, Miss Takamaki? You're being awfully attentive today.”

Ann beams back with a brilliant white grin in reply, and leans her head against her bare knees as she holds them close to her chest.

“I love you.”

“A-Ah...?!”

Yusuke pierces the air in the back of the campervan with a _particularly_ determined note, and Futaba encourages him to continue. Ann giggles with satisfaction at the sight of her girlfriend stunned into silence by a phrase they've only said a few times.

Makoto soon finds that she's being beeped at from being stunned into silence by Ann yet again, and quickly places her foot on the gas.

“A-Ann...! I...I love you, too...! Geez!”

Makoto blushes a scorching red. Ann can't help but let out a louder laughter this time.

“You're so fun to tease, Makoto.”

“Hey, now!”

“Oh!” Mona chips in, slinking his way along the top of the driver's seat. “Everything alright out front, ladies? Didn't someone just, uh...beep at us back there? Angrily?”

Makoto flusters again, and Ann fakes being angry at the cat that is now purring besides her.

“W-Well, I -”

“Mona! C'mon, get down. You'll block Makoto's view of the rear mirror!”

Mona laughs to himself, and hops down off of the seat; rushing over towards the back of the room, and narrowly avoiding the stomping feet of his friends.

“Sorry, sorry...just checking. I see Lady Ann has everything Makoto covered, as usual!”

“M... _Mona!”_

Makoto flusters for the third time in five minutes, whilst Ann giggles to herself.

Haru leans back against the soft squeak of her seat, and as though the jovial attitude is slightly violated, Ann can't help but turn away quickly out of what she knows is a slightly childish and misplaced sense of jealousy.

“You know, Mako-chan,” Haru repeats again from earlier. “I really don't mind driving! We can park up and swap, you know? I'd hate for you to get tired out when you're being so kind.”

Makoto feels a little relieved for the reprieve from her girlfriend's merciless teasing today, and nods with a quiet smile. Ann suddenly feels every emotion in her body go haywire.

“Thanks, Haru. I might take you up on that offer soon, but for now I'm alright. Really.”

“You're sure?”

Ann moves herself a little closer towards Makoto; but not enough to cause some kind of _noticeably_ jealous scene. Makoto can't help but feel a suddenly stroked ego.

“...I promise you, things are just perfect out front.”

“Well, alright...!” Haru replies with a smile. “I'll stop bothering you now, but remember the offer's there.”

“I will, don't worry.”

Ann shifts a little closer.

Makoto feels her back straighten, though she can't help but hold in a slight laughter until after Haru is successfully distracted by the raucous group of friends behind the seat.

“Heh...”

“Hmm?” Ann replies, raising an eyebrow of her own and smiling to herself. “And what are you giggling about, huh?”

“Oh, nothing...” Makoto says, glancing quickly off the road to look at the girl besides her. Ann finds herself taken with the way she's being looked at beneath the shady patch of forestry they're now driving through. “Just...enjoying the view.”

“Oh, yeah?”

“Mm. And the sensation of being so...how to put it...”

“Desired?” Ann chips in, and Makoto can hear that she's successfully embarrassed Ann a little, too.

“ _Wanted,_ certainly. But I never had you down as a jealous type before we started dating.”

Ann leans a little more forwards, and rests her head against Makoto's shoulder as she drives. Her blonde hair drapes over the back of Makoto's shoulder, who is now trying to resist the urge of feeling just how turned on that scent of perfume makes her.

“...I never knew I was. I suppose that's what they mean when they say you have to find the right person, isn't it?”

“...”

 _Her tone of voice..._ Makoto thinks to herself. _She's definitely going to try something._

Despite her angelic looks, Makoto had learned first-hand – much to her pleasure – that Ann was certainly anything but that. She had a feisty attitude, a passion for life and, when they were behind closed doors, a confidence in intimacy that was unmatched to any other.

Whenever Ann wanted to _particularly_ tease Makoto, she recognized these cues. Makoto knew the sounds of her lust-dipped voice, tinged ever so slightly at the edges; and the ways that her blue eyes sparkled was always one of her favourite parts, too.

Makoto never knew she was such a sucker for a pretty girl's gaze. She certainly did _now_.

“You know, Makoto...” Ann continues; and Makoto _really_ feels as though her back has been straightened out with an iron rod when she feels just why Ann moved up close to her. “I'm sure you got the message by now, but...I've really missed having you to myself these past few days.”

“A...Ann, hey -”

_I'm driving._

_I should be concentrating._

_We're looking for Jails._

_I need to find somewhere to park._

_There are tons of reasons I need to concentrate, and yet..._

“...I've...really missed it. A lot.”

Ann shifts her body up a little closer to Makoto's own as she drives...and places one hand on her thigh with a loving squeeze.

Makoto feels her head suddenly spinning. A hot burst of arousal courses through her body, pooling right down towards her lower abdomen. Her concentration is anything but present, now.

Ann's hand suddenly feels red hot and like Makoto wants more. She squeezes her legs closer together to stop herself from veering off the road, but a feeling like this doesn't ever go away _that_ easily.

Ann leans in towards Makoto's ear, and smiles against it as she draws circles along the top of Makoto's thigh.

“You've missed me too...” she whispers. “Haven't you?”

“...”

Ann grins, and Makoto can feel the soft, pleasant and slightly sticky brush of lipgloss against the shell of her ear from how close Ann's lips are to her. Her eyelids flutter again.

“You're driving, right? You _should_ be concentrating, but...you're just thinking about me now, aren't you?”

“Honestly, Ann...” Makoto replies with a smirk, and tries for the second time to quash down her intense desire to fuck her girlfriend on the campervan's bed right this second. “You really don't like it when she talks to me, do you?”

“I can see how she looks at you. That's why...that's why I don't like it.”

Ann squeezes Makoto's thigh in such a way that it makes Makoto unbearably horny, and begins to snake her fingertips ever so slightly into the middle.

Outside, as Makoto somehow manages to keep the van on the road, the evening's sunlight peeks through the leaves of the forest's branches that hover above the campervan.

“How she looks at me?” Makoto whispers, turning her head ever so slightly towards Ann's ear. Ann gasps. “And how does she do that?”

Makoto can feel that Ann is turned on, and that only serves to recycle the energy from her right back to Makoto. They're both too hot, turned on, and total messes out in the front that are now trying to keep it together long enough to pull up somewhere.

Ann's other hand places itself on Makoto's thigh along with the one that remains, and both snake a little further in towards the middle.

“A...Ah...”

“Like she wants you...the same way that I do.”

“But _you_ have me...you know that, don't you?”

“I know,” Ann whispers with a suddenly much broader smirk, rubbing Makoto's leg, and Makoto tries not to press too hard on the gas. “And that's what makes me very happy.”

“A-Ann...ngh...”

The group of friends behind them in the van hadn't noticed a thing. How could they? It wasn't like anything untoward was happening, at least in plain _view_.

Ann's hands slip a little more in between Makoto's legs, and squeezes at her inner thigh.

“We definitely need to do something about this when we stop for the night...”

“...”

“...Do something...about this. About all the things you do to me...”

Ann subtly pushes her body up a little more against Makoto's arm as they stop at another traffic light.

Makoto flickers her eyelids again in desperation to get off, and the desire to ignore the fact that she can feel Ann's warm chest pressing softly against her bicep, covered in a thin layer of persperation.

“Ann...you...”

“Makoto...”

Ann breathes a little against Makoto's ear, and this time, she can't help but shiver in delight. As soon as the light signals to go, her foot stomps on the gas.

There's a rattle of almost everything behind them, including the people; though they don't seem to notice too much.

“...You're such a tease...” Makoto finally breathes after what feels like a lifetime keeping it in her lungs. Ann hasn't moved an inch away from the woman she loves. She smirks again, still keeping her lips brushing against Makoto's ear.

“You love it though, right?”

Makoto bites her lip.

“...You know I do...” she eventually confesses; her voice a mixture of both eager anticipation and desperate resignation.

Ann giggles.

“...Good,” she replies; and as Makoto represses a yelp and another blast of being insatiable, Ann gently nips her ear before she whispers against it again. “Because you're _my_ Mako-chan.”

“Nggh...”

Ann chuckles to herself with satisfaction, and Makoto can feel that she's stealing a glance back at their friends. Her cheeks get a little redder than before.

"...Do you wanna touch me?"

Makoto feels her body jolt at the sudden bluntness, and restrains a slight gasp.

Ann laughs again; a knowing, teasing laughter that perfectly compliments all of the words she wants to say; and shifts a little closer.

"You wanna fuck, right? I know you do. I want you to."

"...Ann..."

Both of them shift in their seat. Makoto can hear Ann's breath hitch a little, and she can feel herself overcome with even more of an intense heat than before. But she doesn't want to draw attention to the situation, either, because even if a part of her is dying, she's loving every single second Ann is giving her.

"...I want to feel your lips all over me again. All over my body."

"..."

"I want you to hold me in your arms while you do it, Makoto..." Ann breathes out in a hot whisper, and Makoto can feel both of their sanity slipping away steadily. "You will, right?"

"Ugh...of course I will, baby..."

"Ah, I love it when you call me that...make sure y-"

“Makoto. Ann. Are you both in pain?”

If she had been any less composed and allowed herself to skid off of the road at the sudden interruption, Makoto Niijima would have happily taken the option right away. 

“ _Whaha?!”_

“ _Aaah!”_ Ann yelps in response to Makoto almost jumping out of her skin, before placing a hand to her chest in disbelief. “Oh, my _God_...! Sophia...!”

Spinning around in her seat, Ann leans over the back of where she's sitting in a fluster; almost protesting, but realizing she can't. Makoto clears her throat, and shakes her head free of the intense arousal that now surges through her.

“Wh – _Sophia!_ You made me jump!”

“I did? That is ill advised inside a campervan. Especially whilst driving.”

Makoto feels her face flushing red, and hears Ann giggle with relief once the moment passes.

After that, Makoto can barely keep her thoughts on the road ahead, but she somehow manages to along the setting sun.

The heat of the day is beginning to rise up off of the asphalt outside as Makoto keeps one foot firmly on the gas, and Ann has done everything she can to re-compose herself, but it isn't working very well. Makoto recognizes another tell that belongs to Ann; her constant shifting when she feels a certain type of way. Whether it's angry or excited, she's always... _moving_. She can't stay still when something happens to get under her skin, and this time, it's apparent that she's wound herself up the very most.

_We need to pull up somewhere soon. I'm going crazy just seeing this._

Ann hadn't said a word since, and neither had Makoto. The rest of the Phantom Thieves in the back had also quietened down considerably, given that it was getting dark outside; and after everything that had happened with Alice, it was easy to forget just how drained all of this was making them.

“Shouldn't we pull up somewhere to rest soon? I'm beat.”

Makoto flinches slightly at the sudden interruption of the silence from Futaba, and she feels Ann jump a little, too. The campervan whirs along with the chug of it's engine, and Makoto can see out of the corner of her eye that her girlfriend's eyelids are half-lidded as she bites the tip of her thumb.

Makoto knows she can't look at her directly without falling to pieces. She's not sure she's ever been this turned on.

The silent, cooling heat of the van begins to dissipate through the open windows, and Yusuke lets out a sigh of his own in the back.

“As am I...perhaps we really should pull up somewhere for the night. Sophia, do you know of any places nearby?”

Sophia makes a noise of acknowledgement.

“Searching...”

Makoto feels her mouth suddenly very dry with both excitement and anticipation. They'll stop somewhere soon. They're almost there.

Ann shifts a little more towards her, but not enough to do what she did earlier all over again. That was torturous enough for both of them in its own way.

“...Several locations found. One close by is near to a second riverbank, similarly to earlier's refuelling.”

“Uh, Sophia,” Futaba corrects with a dry laugh. “I think you mean 'lunch'.”

“Okay. There should be ample space at the riverbank for the campervan.”

Futaba lets out a relieved sigh, whilst the other members of the Phantom Thieves exchange various degrees of excitement and relief.

“You did well to drive this long, Makoto,” Ann finally speaks up, and Makoto feels a lump suddenly forming in her throat at hearing just how Ann sounds.

“...Thank you.”

“Yeah, you really did! Talk about a long drive, huh?” Ryuji chips in, unwarranted, before Mona laughs. “Hey, what's the big idea?!”

“Nothing, nothing...” he replies with a giggle. “You're just as much of a bonehead as usual.”

“Say that again, dumbass cat!”

“I – I'm NOT a cat!”

Makoto ignores the scene unfolding behind her of the boys bickering, and continues to drive along the freeway; all the way through the violet hues of the late evening, and towards what looks like the shimmering sparkle of the nearby riverbank.

“Now approaching: nearby riverbank,” Sophia declares. “We have arrived.”

“Oh...!” Makoto exclaims, though in truth, she's not really thinking about it enough to be enamoured with the sight before her.

But mentally present or otherwise, she can't deny that the sight of it is beautiful. The moonlight peeks out from behind the thin wisps of midsummer's greying clouds, twinkling down against the still river before them. It's obvious that they aren't the only ones here the further Makoto pulls in, as she notices that this huge stretch of riverbank is taken up by several other tents and vans belonging to other people.

But that's fine. Everyone sounds well-behaved. She can't hear anything distracting, but maybe that's because she's still not really paying that much attention. The crunch of pebbles and gravel skids underneath the rubber tyres of the campervan, and eventually, Makoto pulls up the creak of the break.

“We're here,” Ann declares, leaning eagerly against the dashboard. “We're...we're here.”

There is a chorus of approving noises surging suddenly from behind the two up at the front of the van, and Futaba is the first to speak whilst picking up the cellphone.

“Ah, it's so pretty! Sophia, look!”

“Oh! Pretty!”

“Whoa! Joker, you seein' this?!” Ryuji exclaims, pressing his face against the window. “Man...this really is like a coming-of-age movie...!”

“Beautiful...” Yusuke quietly exclaims. “I must keep this picture in mind for my next contest...!”

“Whew...it took us so long to get here!” Haru exclaims. “I can't wait to get outside into the fresh air...”

As the other Phantom Thieves talk amongst themselves in a cacophony of excited babbling, Ann and Makoto finally exchange a look for the first time in almost two or three hours.

“...I missed you,” Makoto says with a smirk, and despite that the two of them have been thinking about nothing but each other for the last god knows how long, Ann can't help but smile in reply.

“And I missed you. Who knew it could be such an individual experience up front, eh?”

“Well...when your mind is in the gutter, it'll do that to you.”

Ann laughs quietly, but it's obvious to the both of them that they have unfinished business.

Even beneath the dark of the night sky outside, Makoto can read Ann like a book. She looks like she's been thinking too much, somehow; the edge of her thumb has definitely been grazed on with the small, barely noticeable red fleck at the tip; and her eyes still seem to have that seductive, half-lidded quality about them.

Makoto swallows down the dry lump of anticipation in her throat that seems to never have left, and finds herself leaning forwards. Ann gasps.

“M-Makoto?”

“I want you. _Now_.”

Ann blushes. Makoto finds herself overcome with a determination entirely fuelled by desperate lust.

“...A...Ah!”

“We're gonna go set up stuff outside,” Joker calls, almost as though he were perfectly on time for such a thing; as Ryuji opens the door for them all to begin leaving the vehicle. “You need a minute?”

“Yes...” Makoto replies almost immediately. “Just...let me freshen up.”

“Same here,” Ann tacks on unsubtly, “it's been particularly a hard sit up front.”

“It's been hot there all day, right?” Haru comments with a smile. Ann blushes without realizing she genuinely meant it in an earnest way.

“Huh?! O-Oh! Right!”

Turning her gaze away quickly, Makoto can't help but meet gazes with Futaba. She knowingly snickers.

“Ooh, have lilies bloomed...?”

“Stop that, you.”

“Don't be too long,” Yusuke remarks seriously. “If I am unable to have some of the Leblanc curry soon...I may waste away.”

“C'mon, let's go, let's go!” Ryuji excitedly remarks, clearly blissfully unaware along with Joker and Sophia about what's really going on, and bursts the campervan door open. “Ah, man! The fresh air feels so good!”

“...We'll be waiting outside then, Mako-chan.” Haru says with a smile before turning to walk down the steps.

Soon, everyone is gone from the campervan.

Makoto and Ann turn to each other, before realizing that - despite what they both want to do now becoming entirely available to them - they have to move from their current places of seating to be able to do anything without being seen...

But perhaps most agonizingly of all, they have very, _very_ little time in which to do much of anything.

“I'm getting out, then,” Makoto remarks hastily, and rushes out onto the ground with a wobble of her legs. “A-Ah!”

“Makoto! Are you alright?” Ann asks quickly, before she clears her throat. “A-And I'll...I'll be getting out, too!”

Makoto clears her throat in an attempt to steady herself once again, and shakes her head free of the thoughts surrounding her. Ann closes the campervan door hurriedly behind her, and rushes straight towards the back area.

Makoto takes in a quick breath of fresh, lingering hot air from the day just passed, and; as her legs return from feeling like jelly from not moving on them all day; she rushes to the back, too.

Stepping up onto the campervan's steep steps, Makoto pulls herself up. There are two entrances to the back of the van's gigantic interior; the first is on the same side as the driver, and the second is at the back, but more on the passenger's side. Ann hadn't stopped to take a breath, or to acknowledge the scenery around her. She hadn't stopped. Makoto hadn't _willingly_ , either; if her legs hadn't been so wobbly, she would have raced around to the back immediately.

It was apparent that both women only had one thing on their mind.

_I want her._

Makoto takes a step inside of the campervan's dark interior, pulling the door closed behind her with a soft click.

As she turns her head to the sight before her, she feels her entire body overcome with desire.

Ann stands there; bathed in the slightly dim illumination of the various campfires and reflected river light outside; looking with an expression of hopeful anticipation. Makoto takes a step forwards as Ann rushes over to where she's stood; and cups the face of the woman who has somehow been driving whilst horny _all day._

“...Makoto, I just – _mm!”_

There was no more time for words.

As the campervan's door closed behind her, Ann finds that she's reaping the rewards of successfully winding up Makoto Niijima. The woman in question can't resist any longer, and even if she _could_ , she simply _wouldn't_. Their lips collide messily in a heated kiss; before, as Makoto pulls Ann closer, she feels a shiver of delight rush through her body at hearing Ann's girlish gasp.

“Ann...come here...”

“A-Ah...!”

The contact between them is eager and passionate, and above all else, entirely overcome with _lust_.

It was a sensation that had survived much, this lust; it had lived through the need to concentrate on the road ahead; through the sunlight burning her hands if she held onto the steering wheel steadily for too long; and _certainly_ through the whispers and misplaced sticky brushes of lipgloss against her ear.

Makoto found herself now perfectly enamoured at the sight of Ann as she held her tightly, and made no attempt to stop herself from kissing her girlfriend just as much as she wanted.

The two of them kissed intensely in the darkness of the van. Small, satisfying noises of kisses escaped from their lips, and both women felt themselves stumble back a little against the sofa. Makoto wanted more than just kissing. She knew Ann certainly did, too.

But they had no _time_. Makoto said she wanted to 'freshen up' before actually going outside, and Ann had said the same thing. Someone would come to get them soon. They certainly wouldn't have time to actually _fuck_ , but they'd have at least enough time to do _something_ to get through this little patch of the evening.

Ann's hands quickly rushed up into Makoto's dark hair; running her fingers through each strand with a desperation that only came with their kisses. They gasped for breath between each pause; a tiny, fractured second where they could regain a little more breath; before Ann allowed Makoto to push her down onto the sofa, and pulled her warm body hard against her.

“Mmh...Ann...!”

“Makoto - ! Ah, _more_...!”

“There's...there's _no_ time, but...”

“Fuck...!”

It was hard to resist actually having sex, but there's no way they wouldn't be caught. _This_ was risky enough as it was.

But that didn't stop Makoto from exploring Ann's body with her hands. It felt like a magnetic, uncontrollable urge to grab Ann's hips as she pressed herself on top of her. Her lips kissed just as hungrily as Ann's were kissing at hers; breathless and giddy, and entirely wanting of more.

Makoto's hands slipped ever so slightly underneath the hem of where Ann's belt was hugging at her hips, holding her closer to her body as they made out heatedly against the slightly uncomfortable sofa cushions.

“Ugh...Makoto...! I wish you could... _mmh_...!”

Makoto's tongue eagerly filled Ann's mouth with a slip inside of her own, and Ann clung a little tighter to Makoto's body as she lay beneath her.

Ann always moaned against Makoto's lips in the heat of the moment. She was more than just a looker, but also an incredible lover. Makoto had always thought that she was beautiful for the first few weeks before they'd actually started dating – especially when she'd get the luxury of stealing a glance here and there across the hideout, or looking at her in the remarkably tight-fitting suit she always wore as Panther.

But to actually _experience_ her confidence in intimacy was another thing altogether...and it was something that often drove Makoto insane.

“Fuck...!” Makoto whispered in a high-pitched exclamation, before Ann pulled her down again into another intense kiss. “Mm...!”

Ann's hands were beginning to wander now. Makoto's hips grinded down in between Ann's legs as they made out, encased between the soft, warm press of her thighs; which only prompted another flurry of moans from the woman at her touch.

Makoto felt her skin tingle at the sound.

Her hands ached as they propped herself up over her girlfriend, holding steadily against the red pleather of the seats. Ann's thighs twitched needily around Makoto's hips as she pressed herself down hard against her, and dragged her lips away from her girlfriend's own to kiss along her neck.

“A...Ah...Makoto...!”

“Ugh, you always smell so damn good...!”

“Don't talk like... _aah_...like that _now_...!” Ann pleads; writhing beneath Makoto's touch with a quiet moan.

Makoto's kisses were always the most well-placed they could be. She knew how to please a woman, and it was obvious with every touch of her lips or fingertips. Ann writhed beneath the sensation of having somewhere so sensitive kissed so heatedly, and tried desperately to quash down the feeling like she wanted to burst.

Their bodies were exchanging heat of a desperate, hasty motion of making out; whilst their minds were doing everything they could to, _somehow_ , reason with logic that they could have sex and not be disturbed.

But they knew it wasn't going to be possible. They knew that. But even with that, Ann still didn't stop herself from grabbing Makoto's wrist wordlessly as they kissed, and Makoto didn't stop herself from rubbing over Ann's shorts as Ann placed her hand there.

“Mmh...!” Makoto moaned in surprise at the contact. _Oh, shit. I'm really going to fuck her if this keeps up._

Her hand moved on its own; rubbing over the rough sensation of denim as Ann writhed beneath her. Her fingertips pressed down a little harder over the area she knew would feel the best; and from Ann's reaction, she knew she was already close to striking gold.

The heat was mounting to an almost unbearable point. This was too much. _She_ was always too much in the best way. 

Ann's hands crawled up the back of Makoto's shirt; running her fingertips along her back, pulling her down harder against her body; and Makoto couldn't help but let out a lustful grunt as she felt Ann pulling at her clothes.

“Ah?!”

“Makoto, if you don't fuck me right now,” Ann breathes with a desperate plea against Makoto's lips. “I'm gonna go crazy! I swear!”

“Ah, Ann-! Fuck, I -”

Four loud bangs suddenly hammered against the door; and if Makoto thought she'd jumped out of her skin enough at Sophia's inquisitive outburst earlier, she certainly wasn't prepared for this.

“Hey, lovebirds! C'mon, we're ready to start dishin' up!”

As Makoto and Ann managed to stop the other from screaming in a non-pleasurable manner from the sound...

The two quickly found themselves with their lips ever so slightly pried away from each other in disbelief.

As they listened to the sounds of the outside for the first time since rushing back here, it was obvious that they probably hadn't been caught. The other campers at the riverbank were being a little noisier than Makoto had first assumed; though if she had to blame that lack of recognition on anything, it would definitely be the sheer volume of just how foggy her head was in the first place.

 _Shit..._ Makoto thought to herself. _I knew we'd get interrupted, but..._

Ann's breath tickled Makoto's lower lip as she lay beneath her and Makoto turned back to look at the woman beneath her.

… _But...I guess this just means later on is going to be even better, doesn't it?_

Makoto stroked Ann's hair behind her ear as though the two of them weren't a dishevelled mess of uneven clothing and half-placed hickies.

“...You're always so beautiful,” she whispered against Ann's lips, who laughed breathlessly against Makoto's own.

“H...Hey!” Ann protested in surprise, cupping Makoto's face in her hands. “How are you still so charming, even after all that...? I can barely think straight.”

“I don't think it's charming if it's the truth.”

Ann grinned up at the woman above her; drinking up her presence as much as she possibly could.

“Ugh... _ugh_...we really have to wait longer?” she groaned with laughter. Makoto returned Ann's laugh with a breathless, throaty chuckle of her own, before she sighed in frustration.

“...I guess we've got to take a rain check for a little bit.”

“Well...that's fine, I guess. Not like we didn't know this was coming...” Ann resignedly said with a groan. “I guess we probably _should_ actually show our faces, huh?”

“Mm, well...” Makoto began; and Ann, raising her eyebrows, saw a suddenly mischievous look overcome her girlfriend's expression, instead. “There's...one more thing before then.”

Ann blinked as Makoto smiled.

“H-Huh?” she asked with a nervous laugh; before she felt her already red cheeks now suddenly burst into flames. “Ah?!”

Makoto leaned down against Ann's ear; and, with a husky whisper...

“You whispering to me like that whilst I was driving...” she mumbled, kissing Ann's ear lightly. “It really reminds me of our times when we're unable to be together for the night. Doesn't it? Those late night phonecalls...they've always helped me ”

“A... _Aah!”_

Makoto laughed heartily as she stood up; adjusting herself accordingly to look like she hadn't just been totally overcome with lust and an insatiable urge to fuck her girlfriend...

Whilst Ann, laying on the sofa, blinked in disbelief – and then began to protest indignantly.

“Oh my God! _Makoto!”_

“Hahaha!”

“ _Makoto!_ You can't just say that and then _leave!_ What?!”

Thoroughly amused and half satisfied, Makoto placed her hand on the door's handle as she looked back at the woman she'd left in a shambles.

“See you out there, honey.”

“ _Makoto Niijima!”_

Makoto chuckled to herself, satisfied with her affectionate revenge; and, as she heard Ann laughing in disbelief as she adjusted her clothing in response, she knew one thing for sure...

Tonight, they were both going to find out just how exciting staying in this van could _really_ be.

**Author's Note:**

> if you'd like to follow me on twitter where i talk about nothing but gay stuff and work stuff, feel free to do so [here!](https://www.twitter.com/gloomhoarder) thank you! ♥


End file.
